


Gifts For One, Gifts For All

by afteriwake



Series: From The Ashes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cohabitation, Coitus Interruptus, Couch Cuddles, Episode AU: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, F/M, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Mary Morstan and John Watson's Wedding, Mary Morstan's Nickname Is Rosie, POV Molly Hooper, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sebastian Moran Knew The Truth About Mary Morstan, Wedding Gifts, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sebastian and Molly have a night in that includes a suggestion of cohabitation, a promise of shagging and the chance to help a friend move on in life without her past haunting her.





	Gifts For One, Gifts For All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer to a prompt from **Dreamin** ( _“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”_ ) for this series, which she asked for an update for. Just so it's not confusing, Sebastian and Molly have been living in separate places since shortly after Sherlock left but have keys to each other's homes, and this is set in an AU of the pre-wedding period for John and Mary's wedding years later.

She settled in next to him as they watched the telly. It wasn’t anything that really caught their attention, so they’d been taking the opportunity to talk. She really did love talking to him, more than anything else that they did, even shagging. Most people would look at him and assume subpar intelligence based on what he did, but in reality, Seb was sharp as a whip.

Not only that, though, but he was funny.

She gathered there hadn’t been much in his life that was fun or funny but he could tell good jokes, bad jokes and dirty jokes with aplomb, usually nestled into humorous stories that had some ring of truth to them. While fun or funny things may not have happened to him often, he’d at least observed it in others.

Right now he was groaning as she reminded him of the time he totaled her cookware trying to make tri-tip. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?” he asked, pulling her close against him so her head was resting on his chest.

“No, but it’s alright. The set you bought me, in the end, was _clearly_ superior and well-appreciated,” she said, snuggling into him. “Your cooking skills have improved, though. Dinner tonight was fantastic.”

“I’ve actually been taking lessons,” he said. “Thought if I was going to make changes, I should learn how to survive without spending a fortune in takeaway. It’s actually rather soothing. Might even make a career of it.”

“I thought Mycroft was trying to recruit you,” she said.

“He is, but I don’t want to leave. So he might just have me keep an ear to the ground and pass on what I learn. Despite being out of the business after everything, I still have contacts.” He pressed a kiss in her hair. “I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“Then don’t,” she said, pulling away to look him in the eye. “Move in here. There’s no reason to keep a separate flat. It’s not like you’re not here all the time anyway.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

She nodded. “Sherlock can find another bolthole. Maybe with John and Mary.” She grinned, then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, though it was quick. “It’d be rather nice to have my home to ourselves.”

“We could christen every room in the place that we haven’t already,” he murmured.

“I suppose we could,” she said with a smile. “Maybe tonight in the guest bedroom?”

“Mmm, I was thinking here,” he said, pulling her in for a deeper kiss and then slowly moving so that she was straddling him. The kissing went on for a few more moments before her mobile started ringing. “You might want to get that.”

“I can ignore it,” she said. “It’s just Sherlock. Probably has questions about the wedding.” She drummed her fingers on his chest. “Do you want to come with me?”

He looked at her with slightly wide eyes. “To Rosie’s wedding?” he asked. She nodded. “I don’t think she wants me there.”

“Oh, she’s already said it’s fine. I take it she likes this new side of you, when you’ve hung up your guns, so to speak.”

He tilted her head. “I look up to her, you know. She walked away, maybe I can too.” Then he was quiet for a moment. “And I think I know the perfect gift I can give them.”

“Oh?” she asked.

“Giving Mycroft information on her enemies. If he can take them all out of the picture, she can keep her happy life,” he said.

“You’ll make Sherlock happy,” she teased.

“Unfortunate drawback, but Rosie deserves it.”

“You have to start calling her Mary at some point,” she said.

“I know.” She got off his lap then. “Where are you going?” he asked with a pout.

“You have a phone call to make, mister. And so do I.” She gave him a smile as she picked up her mobile. “And then christening of the sofa can commence.” He gave her a devilish grin and she laughed before heading into the kitchen to find out what Sherlock wanted. It would be rather nice to have him there, she realized. And maybe, maybe? It would be best for him, too, to have the life he deserved more than the life he had thought he might end up with.


End file.
